battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Doge
'Doge '(わんこ wanko) is an enemy that can be seen in the Main Chapters, Stories of Legend and Collaboration Event Levels. Enemy Doge is a starter enemy, and the main enemy in Korea/Nagasaki stage. In all stages (except Korea and Ninja Awakens) that he appears in, he is used as a meatshield for stronger enemies like Teacher Bear, Le'boin and for his black counterpart. He is the Basic Enemy. He appears in all dog stages, like Government Watchdog, with Doge Dark (Black), Shibalien (Alien), Celeboodle, Gabriel (Angel), and more. Dictionary English Version A Loving Shiba and Battle Cat's rival. Trying to enter college this year. Very thoughtful and sends birthday gifts to Cat every year. Japanese Version Variants Doge Dark (Black) Doge Dark is the black variant of Doge, with faster movement, more health and attack damage. Ghost Master (Doge) Ghost Doge is an enemy that only appears in Ghostly Houseguests Event. It is Doge's Floating variant. Samurai Doggy (Red/Black) This is the combination of a Doge Dark and a One Horn (Red), only appearing during Love is Sickness Event. Lord Enma (Red) This is the combination of a Doge and a Le'boin, the red variant of both enemies. Only appears during the Ghostly Houseguests Event Pigge Back (Red) This is the combination of 3 Doges and 1 Pigge (Red). Only appears during the Autumn = Sports Day! Event Gabriel (Angel) Gabriel is Doge's angel variant, and is much faster and stronger. Metal Doge (Metal) A metal variant of Doge that is much stronger and has the attributes of metal. Angry Sun (Metal) A stationary enemy with the face of a Doge. Birthday Cake Enemy A birthday cake carried by 3 Doges, appears in Memorial Events. Shibalien (Alien) Alien version of Doge. It is a bit faster and much stronger. Wall Doge A tanky version of Doge. Has much more health and damage, and a slower speed. Is similar to Wall Cat. Doge o' Lantern A Doge with a carved pumpkin, appears in Halloween Carnival Event. Drummer Doge A Macho Doge on a Taiko Drum, it is the second stationary Enemy in the game, has extremely long range, Stop Movement ability and high health, but the damage output is mediocre. Package Doge A Doge which resembles a cardboard box used for delivery. Stationary, with extremely low health and attack power. Zoge A Zombie-element Doge. Extremely strong, has fewer knockbacks, can burrow under Wall Cats, and revives once after death. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia * Doge is a well-known meme on the internet. * The Japanese name, wan-ko (doggy), is the dog equivalent to nyan-ko (kitty) in that the onomatopoeia for a dog's bark is 'wan' and a cat's meow is 'nyan'. The 'ko' is just a suffix meaning child. * This is the enemy with the most variants. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/002.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies